inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Conor Smith
About= Conor Michael Smith (known professionally as Michael Conor) is a rapper, as well as American singer-songwriter. Michael Conor hails from Shaker Heights, Ohio. He is a classically trained violinist, but his true calling is hip-hop. Michael has long sought out a group who matched his love for music, and In Real Life is the perfect fit. Early Life and Family Michael Conor was born on June 7, 1999, to Dena Smith and (father's name unknown), in Chicago, Illinois. He stayed there as an infant for three months, before moving to Seattle for four years. He is from Shaker Heights, Ohio. He has four younger siblings: Kaitlyn Smith (born February 20th, 2001); Erica Smith (born January 16th); Patrick Smith (born 2008); and Brendan Smith (born 2009). Michael once admitted that his name could’ve been Brett on a livestream. Michael has always been drawn to music, but it wasn't until he was asked to rap for a 7th grade history project that he realized he had a gift for it. The class and his teacher responded so well to his rapping, that they encouraged him to continue. Michael has been rapping for seven years, and played the violin since he was six years old. In his instagram username, the "BMOC" is what he and his friend, Chris, came up with. "BMOC" stands for "Big Man On Campus". Career 'Bussing Tables' Michael bussed tables before he was in the band. He admitted that he got fired at a pizza place before his training was even done. Around that time, he also uploaded songs to his Soundcloud, including "Want You To Know" (a collaboration with his friend, Chris Arnold), "Sometimes", "My Dawgs", "Shine", and "No Regrets". He took "My Dawgs" off both his YouTube channel and Soundcloud, explaining that he was just experimenting at that time. 'Basketball and Boy Band' Initially Michael planned to play basketball in his last high school year, and he used to wake up at 4 A.M before school and during night to shoot around. He didn't make the team, but it worked out in the end, because he wouldn't have been on Boy Band. He auditioned for Boy Band as a rapping-violinist with "A Little More" by Machine Gun Kelly. Like Tutton, Perez, and Ramos, he was never in danger of elimination. 'In Real Life' Michael is mostly known as a rapper, but he also harmonizes and sings in the band. "Tonight Belongs To You" showcases his vocals. He adds that if he raps in every song, people may think, "Okay, dude. We get it you can rap" http://www.idolator.com/7668525/in-real-life-interview-eyes-closed?intexp=1. He states that he writes his own raps ("point, blank, period") which he expresses in a Tweet. "Eyes Closed" was the only rap he didn't compose, and he didn't like it. Initially he sang the song beginning with "Holy smokes", earning a sort of trademark in the fandom. However, his rap continually changes, once performing the "Six Track" rap live instead. |-|Gallery= MichaelConor2.jpeg MichaelConor.jpeg 1EE06B44-D6F3-432F-80D4-56B0302BFF9F.jpeg MichaelConor.jpg 2BBE4F9D-FA66-478A-B754-5CEB9EE5DBC4.jpeg |-|Trivia= ★ Before his first puppy, Addison, Michael didn't have any pets growing up. It was on May 25th, 2018, where his mother posted a picture of their pet cavapoo. ★ His height is 5'11. ★ He is currently dating Juliet Webster. ★ His ideal girl is genuine, down to earth, and ambitious. ★ His perfect date is to go out to a fancy restaurant. ★ His favorite Disney princess is Elsa. ★ He just recently graduated from Shaker Heights this year (2018). ★ His favorite color is blue. ★ His favorite food is chipotle. ★ His favorite meal is a midnight snack. ★ His favorite school subject is Music. ★ He loves shoes and even went to a shoe convention. ★ His favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry, like his bandmate, Chance Perez. ★ His favorite sport is basketball. ★ His biggest fear is bees. ★ He provides rap vocals in the band's music. ★ Some of his influences include Logic, Machine Gun Kelly, and Future. ★ His guilty pleasure is watching The Bachelor, but he thinks it's "stupid but entertaining". ★ He never really watched High School Musical. ★ He has over 10 years of classical violin training. ★ He can solve a Rubik's Cube in under ONE minute. ★ Michael's raps are written by himself; he feels proud of what he can do. In an interview, he says that he writes them in a book. ★ His parents weren't too thrilled with the idea of rapping because to them, rap was about violence and explicit lyrics. ★ According to Michael, he has always challenged the status quo and done things his own way. ★ He's had a hard time finding a niche in the music industry. He doesn't have a lot of performing experience. ★ Michael feels that his peers underestimate him because he's white. ★ Michael is confident and knows how talented he his. He truly believes that he can make the boy band something truly different from anything the world has ever seen. Category:Members